gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter's Island R
Fighter's Island R (informally known as Fighter's Island 4) is the fourth overall installment in the Fighter's Island series. This is the first game in the series to have three-dimensional graphics. It is also the first to utilize a new engine for the 3-D graphics to be possible, the Universal Fighting Engine, or UFE for short. It will be released for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Summary This game will play very similarly to Super Street Fighter IV. Two characters will fight each other until one of them is down. The player who wins two rounds first is declared the victor. Before fighting, you must choose which Ultra Combo you will use (there are two you can select from). Also appearing is the focus attack mechanic from SFIV. It allows you to withstand a hit and harm your opponent at the same time. The FADC mechanic is also present. In Arcade mode, you fight six CPU generated opponents, occasionally interrupted by a mini-game. You also encounter a rival. That rival will have a slightly tougher AI. Once your rival is defeated, you face the final boss (Mewtwo). In the first round, Mewtwo will just attack you with his normal moves, unique attacks, throws, and focus attack. But defeat him in the first round, and his full power will be unleashed, becoming not only more unpredictable, but will also use his specials, Super Combo, and Ultra Combo. When Mewtwo is defeated, you will get an ending video. However, if you manage to get two perfects and do not continue, you will be treated to an extra battle with Kintaro. There is also multi-player mode on offline and online. Modes Arcade Mode Versus Mode * Player vs Player * Player vs CPU * CPU vs CPU Online Extras Options Characters * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Morrigan (Darkstalkers) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) * Batman (Batman) * Mario (Super Mario) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Homer (The Simpsons) * Peter (Family Guy) * SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Deadpool (X-Men) * Popeye (Popeye) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zero (Mega Man) * Snake (Metal Gear) * Haggar (Final Fight) * The Joker (Batman) * Yoshi (Super Mario/Yoshi) * Ken (Street Fighter) * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) (secret fighter) * Marvin (Looney Tunes) * Tron (Mega Man) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) (new) * Ivy (Soul Calibur) (new) * Nightwing (Batman) (new) * Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Rorschach (Watchmen) * Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) * Naruto (Naruto) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) (boss) * M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers) * Juri (Street Fighter) Stages All of the stages come from Super Street Fighter IV * Old Temple * Exciting Street Scene * Crowded Downtown * Cruise Ship Stern * Drive-in at Night * Run-down Back Alley * Snowy Railyard * Festival at the Old Temple * Historic Distillery * Solar Eclipse * Volcanic Rim * Beautiful Bay * Overpass * Inland Jungle * Small Airfield * Secret Laboratory * Skyscraper Under Construction * Deserted Temple * Morning Mist Bay * Pitch Black Jungle * Crumbling Laboratory * Training Stage Fighter's Island R: Reloaded A new update called 'Fighter's Island R: Reloaded '''has recently been announced as both a DLC add-on and a standalone retail product. It will feature 9 additional characters, 6 new stages, and major tweaking for all returning fighters. Every single fighter will be available from the start. New Features * Ultra Combo Double allows players to choose both of their character's Ultra Combos at the cost of doing less damage. This gives players more options in their tactics and play styles. * Red Focus Attack is a Focus Attack that absorbs multiple hits. By holding the usual Medium Punch and Medium Kick buttons, plus the Light Punch button, the player's character will flash red as they charge their Focus Attack. It is still subject to the same weaknesses as the former with Armor Breaking moves and throws. * Delayed Standing (similar to "Tactical Recovery" from ''Capcom vs. SNK 2) allows players to alter the timing of their character's wake-up, when they are getting back on their feet. By pressing any two buttons when the character is slammed down in a hard knockdown (similar in the fashion of performing a Quick Stand), the character will take a few extra frames to get back on their feet, disrupting the wake-up game of the attacking opponent. New Characters * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Wesker (Resident Evil) (new) * Kerrigan (StarCraft) (new) * Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) (new) * Poison (Street Fighter) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Mordecai (Regular Show) (new) * Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (new) * Nemesis (Resident Evil) (new) New Stages The new stages, along with all of the returning ones from vanilla Fighter's Island R, come from Ultra Street Fighter IV. * Blast Furnace * Cosmic Elevator * Half Pipe * Jurassic Era Research Facility * Mad Gear Hideout * Pit Stop 109 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games